La Propiedad del Enemigo
by Rouse -sama
Summary: Mi hermana que vestía ropas negras, escuchaba música que sencillamente daba miedo y tenia el novio perfecto. El novio perfecto del que me he enamorado. Eriol Hiragizawa es su nombre, Elizabeth lo trataba mal y besaba a hombres delante de el, pero el aun seguía a su lado. ¿Qué deberia suceder para que se diera cuenta de que existe alguien más aparte de ella? / αυ /
1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis.**_

Mi familia se conformaba por, bueno mi hermana y yo vivíamos justas, nuestros padres no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde están, mi historia no es como las demás historias de padres perfectos, novios perfectos, hermanas perfectas y todo eso. NO, mi vida era todo lo contrario a eso.

Mi hermana no se como eran tenia un estilo emo. estoy un poco confundida con respecto a eso, pero ella no se cortaba por que era "anti higiénico", pero ella vestía de cosas negras, escuchaba música que sencillamente daba miedo y tenia el novio perfecto.

¿Por qué el novio perfecto? Miren mi hermana es de esas chicas que tenían el cuerpo igual a un 8, mientras que a mi si me tuvieran que asignar un numero me dieran el 1, no entendía la relación de ellos dos, Elizabeth lo trataba mal y besaba a hombres delante de el, pero el aun se encuentra allí, como un perrito faldero.

Mi vida siempre a sido bajo la sombra de mi hermana, ella puede decir lo que sea, yo siempre me mantengo allí, pero se que para ella no valgo de 8 centavos, me ha llegado a maltratar tanto física, como mentalmente. Siempre he tenido que vivir bajo la superioridad de mi hermana, prácticamente ella era la chica perfecta ( quitando los tatuajes y lo negro) y creo que por eso Eriol, su novio, ha estado mas de dos años con ella. La verdad es que mi música y mis cosas, saben lo mucho que he sufrido por eso… por que todos saben que me enamore de la _**Propiedad del Enemigo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuevo proyecto!<strong>_

Esta vez es un Tomoyo x Eriol, para los fans de esta pareja. Si les gusta dejenme un review para continuarlo :D

O si no, dejenme alguna sugerencia de que anime quieren que haga un fic.

Me despido.

-Alice Rouse.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: **1.276  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1<span>**

Eran las 2 de la Mañana, Elizabeth no llegaba, dijo que llegaría a las 12 y han pasado 6 horas desde que se fue, ella sabe que me preocupo, estoy empezando a pensar que lo hace con toda la intención.

«Una vez más, ella no ha llegado, y yo de tonta le creí que iba a llegar temprano, aun no entiendo cómo puedo volver a caer en su juego, aun no entiendo eso»

En eso tocaron la puerta, despegue la mirada de mi diario, dejándolo en la mesita de noche, traía una bata que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tenía mis lentes cuadrados de lectura y mis pantuflas de animalitos, camine hacia la puerta y abrí solo un poco para ver quién era, para descubrir a un chico de cabellos azules muy conocido para mi, sentí como todo se me aceleraba, mi corazón debía de estar en china, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Eriol ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte apartándome a un lado, dejándolo pasar, el entró rápidamente evaluando la sala de un lado al otro.

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Dónde está?- dijo apresuradamente. " Hola Tomoyo! ¿Como estas? Si te amo, cásate conmigo!" Nada.

- No se, dijo que llegaba a las 12, son las 2 y no ha llegado, dijo que llegaba temprano. Pero nada.. - digo con la voz un poco apretada, y si estoy molesta

- Y no me contesta el teléfono.. ¿No tienes ni idea a donde esta? - dijo molesto, muy molesto

- Sabes que no, ella no me dice nada- dije sentándome otra vez en el mueble, agarre mi diario dándole una ojeada a todo el cuaderno

« Eriol acaba de llegar. Pero tranquila no ha sucedido ninguna de las fantasías que he tenido con él, NO él ha venido a preguntar por Elizabeth, está registrando la casa, al parecer no confía en mi palabra cuando le digo " NO ESTA" es obvio que no quiero que se valla, pero si va a seguir aquí por ella prefiero que desaparezca»

- ¿puedo quedarme hasta que llegue? - pregunto, el no tenia que preguntar, el podía hacer lo que se le dé la gana en esta casa, igual que los amigos de Elizabeth.

- Si quieres- dije encogiéndome de hombros

El se sentó en el mueble que está muy alejado al mío, miraba la casa como si fuese la primera vez que estuviera así, lo mire por encima de mis lentes, aun no entendía como él podía estar con una persona como Elizabeth.

Si lo podía resumir en dos grupos ( y de hecho están divididas así) Eriol pertenece a los

"populares" y Elizabeth a los "rebeldes" aunque es un misterio él como ellos dos acabaron como una "pareja"

- Tengo algo en la cara?- me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, me sonroje.

- No disculpa, solo que te noto un poco extraño, te noto un poco incómodo. Elizabeth se sabe cuidar- dije tratando de calmarlo

- Yo se que se sabe cuidar, pero lo que me preocupa es que sabes. No se tal vez sean cosas de novios- dije escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Si deben ser cosas de novios. Quieres algo? Un vaso de agua, un jugo, o algo?- dije parándome con mi diario conmigo, el negó con la cabeza por lo que me volví a sentar en el mueble

- He oído que estudias artes escénicas, y que tienes una beca en abogacía? Eso es de admirar – dijo Eriol, que estaba tratando de buscar conversación, ¿cómo sabe todo esto? ¿Sera que Elizabeth le habla de mí?

- Si estudio Artes Escénicas y abogacía, lo sé son cosas totalmente diferentes pero al final no pude decidirme a cuál de las dos carreras agarrar, así que me decidí por las dos -dije abrazándome, dirigí la mirada hacia Eriol.

-Sabes que yo también estudio abogacía? -dijo, lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, en realidad no sabía que estudiaba, ni que año cursaba-

-Veo que no sabias, Elizabeth no ha hablado de mi? -su voz sonaba dolida, P*ta como juega con un chico así, si yo fuera su novia. Bueno las cosas fueran muy diferentes.

- No, no me ha hablado de ti- dije mirando fijamente mi cuaderno, mire a Eriol por el rabillo del ojo, había cogido un cojín y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, me sentí mal, al menos hubiese dicho una mentirilla piadosa, no pensé que le afectara tanto, cerré el cuaderno- Pero no te preocupes, tu más que nadie debe saber que mi hermana no me cuenta muchas cosas

- Si yo sé, pero aun así siento como si tu hermana y yo...

Abrieron la puerta de un portazo, Oh No! Elizabeth había llegado tomada, me pare de una dejando mi diario en el mueble, lo que vi fue más que lo que hubiese imaginado, en la puerta había una Elizabeth borracha, me acerque rápido cuidando de que no se cayera.

-Tomoyo! Deja el fastidio- dijo empujándome, cuando la pelicastaña se me fue de mis manos choca con un espejo, temí por el pobre espejo a que se partiera, No, no sucedió nada

- Eli, tranquila, ella solo estaba ayudando- dijo Eriol agarrándola de la cintura, ella giro todo su cuerpo con una lentitud hacia su novio, luego se hecho a brazos de él, yo se que ella prácticamente estaba violando al pobre muchacho, decidí subir a mi cuarto y dormir hasta que sea necesario.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, quien sabe si a Elizabeth le da un ataque de ira y se viene a desquitar conmigo... No gracias, eso no va a volver a pasar

Ella y yo éramos muy distintas, por lo menos si hablamos del físico, su cabello natural de cabello es de color castaño, en cambio yo lo tengo negro, sus ojos son de color miel, mientras que los míos son violetas, Elizabeth pude tener todo lo que quiera, en cambio yo soy de esas personas a las que chicos como Elizabeth le tiran los libros; y por ser Hermana de una de las rebeldes creo que es peor porque se meten mas conmigo.

Me tire a mi suave cama quedándome dormida casi al instante, soñé con el mar, estaba sentada en un muro de concreto, la brisa revolvía mi cabello, el mar azul era de un color hipnotizante, sentí como si me pasaran unos brazos por mis hombros y me estrecharon a él, cuando fui a voltear la mirada. Me desperté del sueño debido al estruendoso sonido que provenía de la habitación de al lado, la cama golpeaba fuertemente con mi pared, esto no era la primera vez que pasaba, agarre una almohada, pero no funciono para nada ya que allí una voz empezó a gritar, era mi hermana, no entendía muy bien el nombre que decía, pero lo más seguro es que era "Eriol", di un grito al aire y salí de la cama, vi el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana.

Los ruidos seguían, me metí en el baño, prendí la ducha, el agua caía por todo mi cuerpo, solo había dormido 4 horas, estaba cansada, SI, pero no podía darme el gusto de faltar a la universidad.

Salí del baño, gracias a dios ya habían cesado los ruidos, abrí mi armario, me coloque mis lentes cuadrados, escogí un suéter marrón largo y un poco grande, así dejando ver parte de mi hombro, unos jeans pegados a mis delgadas piernas y por ultimo unos botines del mismo color de la suéter, peine un poco mi cabello y salí de mi casa, hoy me esperaba un largo día.

* * *

><p>Primer capitulo.<p>

Espero y les guste el capitulo..

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

-AliceRouse


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: **1.350  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo <span>****2**

Pase por una cafetería de ida al colegio, regularmente iba caminando, en esta ocasión lo hice también, llegue a la universidad y lo primero que vi fue una chica. Elisa, si creo que se llamaba así con una falda 20 dedos encima de la rodilla, ella era del grupo de Eriol, fui a mi casillero, puse la clave y abrí la puertecilla, estaba cursando mi penúltimo año en Artes Escénicas, y me faltan dos años mas para terminar abogacía. Cogí mis libros de la clase de Filosofia y me fui al salón, faltaban 20 minutos, llegue al salón y me senté en el primer pupitre que vi, recosté mi asiento.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y el salón empezó a llenarse de vida, vi al rededor, todos hablaban con todos, menos yo, no podía socializar con la gente, lo tenia prohibido, mi hermana era totalmente loca, según ella yo no podía hablar con la gente, no podía entrometerme en sus problemas, para ella yo era un don nadie. Y me creí ese papel y miren no he tenido ni un amigo en toda mi vida.

En eso entro el profesor, en salón se quedo en silencio, el Sr William, camino ajeno a todo el silencio que lo envolvía, el señor camino lento hasta la mesa, deja sus libros y miro a la clase con su típica mirada desafiante.

Se acomodo sus lentes - ¿Estudiantes, como amanecieron?- nadie respondió, se volteo a la pizarra agarro un marcador y empezó a escribir en la pizarra generando un ruido irritante para todo el mundo, cuando dejo el marcador a un lado se pudo leer el nombre " Sakura Kinomoto". - Alumnos este será su nueva estudiante, como verán se llama Sakura y esta esperando afuera- hizo una seña a la puerta, de allí entro una peli castaña de ojos verdes con unos blue jeans y una blusa blanca. La estudie con más atención.

- Hola. - saludo ella con timidez.

- OK! Ok, los saludos para después ahora siéntese en el puesto que esta detrás de la señorita Daidouji- NO!

Llego detrás de mi, me ajuste las gafas y empecé a prestarle atención a la clase, el profesor hablaba de un filosofo que no recuerdo el nombre, mi atención estaba en una persona detrás de mi, toco el timbre, agarre los libros y salí de la sala, fui a mi casillero dejando todos los libros, agarre un cuaderno, ahorita tenia Arte cerré el casillero y fui a avanzar, pero me encontré con un par de ojos azules, Kami! Eriol, me sonroje.

- Sabes donde esta tu hermana?- lo mire dudosa, ella estaba el la casa con el haciendo... Haciendo... Teniendo... Cositas.

-Pensé que estabas con ella, es por eso que...- Pu*ta Elizabeth se había acostado con otros de sus amiguitos otra vez.- No, no se donde esta... - dije rápidamente

-¿ Que ibas a decir? - negué con la cabeza, suspiro - que clase tienes ahorita? - pregunto, ok! Esto es raro, primero y principal no debería de estar hablándome y segundo... No creo que no hay segundo.

- Ahhhh! ¿Arte? - dije un poco dudosa

- Te acompaño- dijo, agarro mi hombros y literalmente me empujo hacia el salón, llegue justo a tiempo, le di las gracias y entre al salón.

Ya todos estaban allí, me coloque en frente de un pienso, la Profesora Margaret decía que dibujáramos a nuestro compañero de al lado.

- Disculpe profesora por llegar tarde- entro Sakura a toda prisa, la Margaret se le quedo viendo hasta que una le susurro que era nueva.

Ella se puso a mi lado, la profesora se sentó en su escritorio.

-¿Que hay que hacer? - me pregunto

- Bueno compañera tenemos que dibujarnos- le sonreí por debajo, ella sonrió mostrando unos blancos dientes, hizo que mi sonrisa pareciera ridícula enfrente de la suya.

Nos pusimos una enfrente de la otra, agarre mis cosas, decidí que la iba a dibujar en carboncillo, agarre mi implemento y empecé a trazar pequeñas lineas

- No sabia que también estudiabas artes escénicas- dijo, no era una pregunta era mas una observación

- Si, bueno, acaso un abogado no puede tener amor por el arte también- dije mirándola, vi como dejo escapar una risita

- Ni que lo digas, estas hablando con una futura abogada, actriz y modelo.. - dijo haciendo una rara pose, solté una carcajada por eso

- Como digas, futura modelo- dije mirándole la nariz y dibujándola en el lienzo

- Sabes no suelo alagar a una persona y menos a una que le acabo de decir mi mas oscuro secreto- me reí- pero tienes una cara hermosa, cualquier pintor pagaría y mataría por hacer una pintura tuya- dijo dejando su lápiz a un lado y mirándome

- gracias..Pues déjame decirte que eres una muchacha muy audaz, casi nadie me saca conversación por estos lugares - dije viendo directamente al cuadro

-¿ y eso? Me parece que eres una persona muy hablachenta - dijo agarrando un poco de pintura con un pincel y haciendo algo en el cuadro

- ¿Ah? Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que me buscaste conversación- dije mirándola de reojo

-Lo se, solo te estoy tomando el pelo-

Seguimos con una conversación muy juguetona, terminamos los dibujos, me encanto como había quedado el mía, le entregue el suyo y lo primero que hizo fue reírse ya que había escrito arriba en letras MUY GRANDES las palabras " Futura Modelo"

- En serio! Un día mi hermano y yo estábamos en Mc Donalds y encontramos un pelo en la hamburguesa- dijo, no se como habíamos llegado a ese tema, pero esta chica era muy agradable, mientras ella hablaba la miraba, pero cuando voltee me encontré con una chica de estatura mediana, pantalones negros, camisa negra, pelo verde y una perforación en la nariz Ruby, noo!. La vi correr por el pasillo y desaparecer, me quede parada, vi a Sakura detenerse y mirarme como si tuviera 4 brazos.

-¿Sakura te puedo pedir que te vayas? - le pregunte

- ¿Por que? ¿Que paso?

- Es que no quiero que el primer día de clases tengas problemas

- OH! Pero creo que muy tarde- oí una voz masculina a mis espaldas, era un chico llamado Leo, su cabello caída por su ojo derecho, al lado de el estaba Elizabeth mirándome desafiante

- Por favor esto lo podemos arreglar en otro sitio, no aquí- dije cuando sentí como algo se estrello en mi mejilla, no sabia si el golpe había sido de leo o de otro, pero se que gracias a el perdí todos los sentidos.

Levante la cabeza del suelo y vi a Sakura y a Leo peleando, esta chica si que sabe pelear, habra estudiado artes marciales?

Vi que Sakura tenia un ojo rojo y la cara pálida de Leo estaba ya roja, donde están los profesores cuando se necesitan.

Llego un chico, de cabello azul, a si era Eriol a separarlos, pero en eso entro Elizabeth y le dijo que no se metiera, pero el aun así lo hizo

- Esto es para que no le pegues a las mujeres! - le grito Sakura.

- Mira, no te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana, o a la próxima mueres. –le advirtio Leo

- Pues mátenme ahora por que no pienso separarme de ella

El grupo de mi hermana se fue como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

Sentí unos brazos levantarme y llevarme a la enfermería, cuando llegue la doctora me atendió y me dio unos calmantes que me hicieron dormir

- Si, su hermana no deja que nadie se le acerque, nadie sabe por que, esto ha sucedido desde la desaparición de sus padres, mas bien esta vez no le hicieron nada, otras veces los brazos, el estomago y la cara se le pone toda morada- oí mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

- Pero algún día la pueden matar- dijo un alarmada Sakura.

- Yo creo que ella aceptaría eso a seguir en este martirio, OH! Mi pobre niña... Algún día llegara alguien que la saque de este infierno al que vive.

* * *

><p>Segundo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias por los reviews a:

Sakura Li Kinomoto24: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitrulo anterior. Y si, actualizo pronto.

Rainy: Ya he subido la continuacion. Espero y lo leas.

LyS Cosmo: Ya he subido capitulos. Espero te guste.

Nelly-san: Me alaga que te encante. Y si, actualizare pronto.

Me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo (en uno o dos dias).

-Alice Rouse.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: **1.284  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

Llegue corriendo de la Universidad, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, me bastaba y me sobraba estar 2 horas inconsciente y para matarlo todo. Tenia un gran morado en el rostro, y sumándolo a todo esto las burlas y la pena de los chicos de la Universidad. Como unas personas pueden ser tan patéticas?

Con lágrimas en los ojos subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, ya como en la penúltima escalera tropiezo y caigo, me apoyo en las manos para amortiguar la caída, sentí un dolor intenso en mi rodilla, gemí, esto me enfurecía mas, me daba rabia el ser tan torpe, el no tener amigos, en que mi hermana pueda lograr mas de lo que yo lograre en toda mi vida. Me da rabia.

Agarre mi moral y mis fuerzas por seguir a delante, llegue a mi cuarto azotando la puerta, gotas saladas caían por mis mejillas, me deslice por la puerta me abrace a mi misma escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas, me solté en llanto, como mi vida puede ser tan miserable.

Me pare del piso con mucho desespero, empecé a buscar por toda mi habitación, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, busque en los cofres, nada.

- ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde estas?- susurre para mi misma, corrí al baño buscando, sin querer tumbe el jabón, abrí todos los cofres buscándolo, no lo encontraba, agarre el ultimo cofre - aquí esta- dije con lagrimas escapando de mis ojos

Agarre la navaja plateada, ella dio un destello debido por la luz, agarre bien el objeto filoso, lo pase suavemente por mi brazo, no paso nada, ya que no ejercí presión es ello, pero cuando llego a la punta, una gota de sangre salió de mi piel, solté un gran sollozo, empecé con mas fuerza a pasar el objeto por todo mi brazo, por mis piernas, hasta que sencillamente el ardor me canso, puse la navaja en mi mesa de noche, agarre una almohada y la abrace, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, esta recaída fue mas fuerte que la anterior, y tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

- Tomoyo! Baja un momento - Grito Elizabeth desde la sala, ahora que pasara, fui al baño y me mire al espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, mi cabello estaba todo revuelto, mi ropa tenia rastros de sangre, mis brazos, bueno mis brazos estaban irreconocibles, me lave la cara con agua y baje las escaleras.

Cuando llegue a la sala, escondí mis brazos atrás de mí, entrelace mis manos. Llegue y ella no estaba sola, estaban sus amigos, y tambien Leo, tenia un gran morado en el labio.

- ¿Que paso? - pregunte mirando a los amigos de mi hermana, ella estaba entre una chica y Leo, esto me parece desagradable, la chica tenia su mano en el estomago de Elizabeth, pero su brazo pasaba entre su busto, mientras que Leo tenia sus manos entre sus piernas

- Solo te queríamos advertir de que... ¿Por que escondes tus brazos? - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- No escondo nada- dije firmemente, o al menos eso intente

Recorri la habitación con una larga mirada, hasta que me encontré con un chico, de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño oscuro, era guapo, y tenia algo que se me hacia familiar. Me recordaba a alguien que conozco, o eso creo. De repente sentí como si algo me agarrara el brazo

- Miren la muy P*ta se corta. Ay pobre...- dijo en todo burlon, ese era Leo.

- SUELTAME- grite tratando de quitarle mi brazo

- A EL, NI A NADIE TIENES EL DERECHO DE HABLARLE ASI, A NADIE! ¿ENTIENDES?- dijo estando muy cerca de mi, de un momento a otro me empujo a un lado y caí en el piso, pegue la cabeza en el borde de la escalera, todos mis sentidos se me fueron, ya no estaba en mi, veía todo borroso.

Me levante del piso, con la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, sentí un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, lleve mis manos hasta la zona, cuando fui a ver, tenia las manos llenas de sangre, el dolor se hizo mas agudo, mis ojos se novelaron, con un pequeño sollozo fui corriendo a la parte superior de la casa, cerré la puerta y caí al piso.

Muerta, así me sentía, sin vida, estaba tirada en el piso como hace 3 horas, el dolor ya no era tan fuerte como antes, aunque sabia que después tenia que limpiar el piso, eras aproximadamente las 9 o 10 de la noche, la bulla de la parte de abajo cada vez era mas escandalosa, me pare del suelo, caminando hacia el baño de la habitación, me quite la camisa, los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, me volví a mirar en el espejo, parecía muerta, de por si estaba pálida, mas de lo que era, mi cabello esta todo pajoso, el morado en mi cara estaba en todo su esplendor, me quite la ropa interior, y me metí a la ducha.

Agradecía a dios, a superman, a batman, a la mujer maravilla que el día ya ha terminado, no podría soportar otra cosa mas, se oyó como algo se rompía en la parte de abajo de la casa, di un suspiro, tal vez hable muy pronto.

Salí de la ducha, me puse mi pijama, recorrí mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, en cuanto mi cara toco la almohada caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un campo lleno de flores, eran de color morado, okey creo que ver Crepúsculo la vez pasada fue una idea errónea, vi un espejo al otro lado del campo, tenia la necesidad de ir, que hacia tan bello espejo aquí votado en el vacio, sin nadie que lo reclamara, corrí hacia el gran espejo, cuando por fin llegue a el pude observarlo mejor, mi reflejo se vio en el espejo, tenia un largo vestido blanco, tenia el pelo suelto, me veía bonita.

Pasaron segundos, cuando una segunda imagen se reflejo en el espejo, era Eriol, estaba a mi lado, vi que sonreía hacia mi, vi como entrelazaba la mano conmigo, sentí algo cálido en mi mano, voltee a un lado para sonreírle, pero el no estaba, con un poco de confusión me fije en el espejo, en seguía allí, pero esta vez mi imagen no hacia lo que yo hacia, no, ella tenia su propio movimiento, mi imagen y la de Eriol se sonreían como si estuvieran enamorados de toda la vida, mi confusión seguía.

Pero una tercera imagen se reflejo en el espejo, era Elizabeth, tenia el pelo naranja, no lo tenia del color que lo tenia en estos momentos, su mirada se veía derrotada, con furia, con ¿dolor? Estaba vestida todo de negro, levanto su brazo derecho, de allí tenia un arma apuntaba a mi y Eriol, ellos se abrazaban con temor, a Elizabeth le temblaba la mano.

Una cuarta imagen apareció en el espejo, atrás de Eriol, un hombre de unos 40, le susurraba cosas a mi hermana, tenia la cabeza calva, tenia una cicatriz que cruzaba a lo largo de su rostro.

Elizabeth apretó el gatillo, alguien grito, el espejo se volvió negro y se rompió en el mismo instante...

Me desperté, con la respiración forzosa, estaba toda sudada, me fije en el reloj, las 6:00 AM, abrace mis piernas, sintiendo las cortadas de la noche anterior, suspire con tranquilidad, todo fue un sueno, me pare de la cama y fui al baño, me bañe rápido, 6:30, era muy temprano, me vestí con una sudadera, unos jeans negros y un gorrito de nieve, para esconder la marca de la escalera, agarre mi mochila y salí, ojala hoy sea un mejor día...

* * *

><p>Buenas! Nuevo capitulo. No me gusta hacerles esperar y por eso subo un cap por dia. Bueno, espero que les guste.!<p>

**AGRADECIMIENTOS POR LOS REVIEWS A:**

**-LyS Cosmo: **(Gracias por el revix (: )

**-mariana 169: **(Me alegro que te guste, y gracias, esta historia salio de una pequeña idea para un one shot, pensaba dejarlo asi, aunque lo seguire.)

** -Nelly-san: **(Jeje. Si la tan esperada aparicion de Sakura -chan. Y lo de Tomoyo, el fic necesitaba una trama, y si Tomoyito no sufre no habria fic, a que se basa en eso. Pero bueno, arigato.)

**-nozomi yumeno: **(me alegra que te guste, y claro que aparecera. El es un personaje importante. )

**-Alejandra Jh: **(Arigatoo n.n)**  
><strong>

Mañana subo nuevo capitulo. Estar atentos. n.n

_Bye!_

**-AliceRouse.**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: **1.068  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

Estaba sentada en una banca, viendo los arboles, del gran bosque que termine parando, al principio solo empecé a caminar y en menos de una hora ya estaba allí, era como si algo me atrajera para acá.

Devolví la vista al folleto que tenía en la mano, anunciaba una gran fiesta en la casa de una de los integrantes de las porristas, Chiharu creo que era, la fiesta era de disfraces, Sakura me había incitado a ir, pero no creo que Elizabeth me deje *dominada* vi mi reloj de mano, las 5:00 de la tarde, debo irme.

Me pare de la banca, pero me di cuenta de algo, no sabía a donde iba, camine y camine, había poca gente, seguí caminando, me fije en mis zapatos, no te que se habían desamarrado las trenzas, me agache para amarrarlas, el el momento que me paro caigo al suelo con un gran peso encima mío, gemí por el golpe.

- disculpa- oí una voz gruesa, reconociéndola de una vez

-¿Eriol?- pregunte volteando

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Que haces aquí? Hola! - me abraza, esta sudado, lo que hace que suelte un quejido cuando me abraza- Disculpa se me olvido que estaba sudado- negué con la cabeza, se veía hermoso, todo sudado, provocaba devorarlo a besos. Me sacudí la cabeza

- Salí de la universidad y camine y termine aquí, pero ahora no se cómo salir- Le sonreí apenada, el me devolvió la sonrisa

- dale, yo te llevo - me dijo agarrando una toalla y secándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor

- No quiero generar problemas- dije quedándome atrás

-No seas ridícula- dijo caminando

- No soy ridícula- dije con desafío en mi voz-

- la pequeña saco sus garras, me gusta- dijo volteando y mirándome con una sonrisa, tenia sus brazos en forma de jarra, yo eleve una ceja y puse mis brazos igual, a si estuvimos durante un rato, hasta que simplemente el camino hacia mi y me cargo en sus brazos, recuerdo ver su enorme espalda, recuerdo haber golpeado su espalda, recuerdo haber pateado, pero no funciono ahora estoy en su carro.

- que testaruda- dijo cuando se subió al carro, lo mire con un poco de rabia a lo que el hizo una mueca de disculpa.

Salió de el bosque, y manejo, llegamos al centro de la ciudad, la radio estaba encendía, sonaba una canción que no conocía... Era de esas radios que pasan pura música de moda, el locutor hablo con una voz muy gruesa, dando inicio a la próxima canción.

Empezó una Guitarra, se escucho la voz de Nate Ruess cantar ' We are Young'

- We are Young- cante el coro muy bajo, para que nadie escuchara, esta cancion es demasiado buena.

-¿Que dijiste?- me pregunto Eriol, negué con la cabeza, suspiro- Hasta cuando vas a estar sin hablarme? - Pregunto

Espérate un segundo, ¿Desde cuando Eriol y yo hablábamos? Además como voy a hablarle si el siempre esta intercambiando saliva con Elizabeth.

- ¿Que dijiste?- pregunte

- ¿Que cuanto tiempo vas a estar sin hablarme?- volvió a repetir mirando la vía, mire a mi derecha, la gente hablaba, socializaba, compraba cosas para ellos y sus seres queridos.

- ¿Desde cuando tu y yo hablamos?- dije en voz seca, mirando a la gente pasar de aquí para allá

- bueno- su voz era incomoda- en estos momentos estamos hablando- dijo

-Buena observación- dije mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

- Además quien prohíbe que nos hablamos ¿no?- pregunto, su pregunta es mas para causar gracia, pero a mi solo se me vino un nombre a la Cabeza, Elizabeth.

El manejo un poco mas y se paro en una cafetería, lo miro extrañada, el me dedica una sonrisa, se baja del carro, y por ende yo me bajo para ver que rayos le pico.

- ¿Que te pasa? Me deberías llevar a mi casa!- exclame frustrada, estaba a punto de botar humo por las orejas.

- Esta un poco estresada- dijo como si nada, caminando hacia un callejon que estaba al lado de la cafetería.- Además yo nunca dije que te iba a llevar a tu casa-

Tenía razón, el nunca dijo nada, pero el solo hecho de decir: "Te llevo" es lo unico que puedo pensar es en " te llevo a tu casa" digo yo.

Corrí hacia el, se detuvo en una puerta, por lo que yo también lo hice, saco una llave y la abrió, de la puerta salió una escalera, esto parece la típica parte de una película de terror donde uno dice: "No entres"

Eriol subió las escaleras, yo hice lo mismo, no me quería quedar sola, subí, en unos cuantos escalones me tropecé, me daba miedo, el fue el primero en llegar en la parte alta, prendió la luz y todo se ilumino

-Bienvenida a mi casa- dijo quieto, yo me quede viendo su casa, todo tenia su toque moderno, pero a la vez antiguo, me gustaba mucho.

- Esta bonita- dije observando todo, me sonrió y me tendió la mano- Vamos a el mueble- agarre la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el mueble de cuero negro.

Hablamos un buen rato, la mayoría eran temas triviales, cosas fáciles, me pregunto por la carrera, por mis habatos, mis hobbies, sobre todo eso.

- Es raro, nunca hemos hablado así, tan abiertamente siempre es "Hola" y "Chao"- comento el, a lo que yo asentí con mi taza de chocolate caliente

-Eres una buena persona Eriol, no te pareces nada a mi hermana- dije antes de tomar un trago y quemarme la lengua haciendo el ridículo

- Si, ella y yo no tenemos nada en común...- comenzó a lo que yo lo interrumpí

- Los opuestos se atraen-

-Si pero eso no contaba en nuestro caso, ella esta en su vida y yo en la mía, somos dos desconocidos que ni siquiera tiene recuerdos en común, excepto las buenas revolcadas que...

- Ya esta bien! Ya entendí- dije parándolo, creo que no estoy preparada para eso

Las 12, la 1, las 2, las 3 y nosotros aun hablando, tenemos muchas cosas en comun, me conto que iba a ir a la fiesta, yo le dije que no estaba segura, lo mas probable que no, y me dijo que vaya que la fiesta debe estar muy buena.

No se como, ni cuando, pero me quede dormida mas bien rendida, en cima del mueble de Eriol.

* * *

><p>Nuevo capitulo!<p>

Esta algo cortito, lose. Pero las recompensare con un capitulo doble!

Gracias por los reviews a:

-Sakura Li Kinomoto24: neeh.. TYe dejare con la duda sobre lo de Elizabeth. Tendre unos caps sobre eso mas adelante.. Arigato!

-Alejandra Jh : Neh.. Lose me da pena tambien, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Arigato!

-Nelly-san : Elizabeth es rara, y sus amigos tambien.. Supongo.. Arigato!

-nozomi yumeno: Si! Shaoran Li si aparecera en el fic, aun no se cuando pero si aparecera. Arigato!

-gomezmariana: muy cierto lo que dices jeje. Arigato!

Dentro de poco dejara de sufrir Tomoyito chan lo prometo.

-AliceRouse


	6. Capitulo 5 y 6 Especial Capitulo Doble

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: 3.010**  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. *Especial Doble*<strong>

Me pegaba una luz directamente en la cara, arrugue las cejas y fui abriendo los ojos, ok, este cuarto no es mío, y esta cama mucho menos, y en este momento fue cuando caí en cuenta de que me quede dormida en casa de Eriol.

Pero es raro, yo me había dormido en el sofá, no en la cama, me pare de la cama y abrí la puerta de la habitación, había un largo pasillo, en el ambiente había un rico olor a tostadas, camine hacia ese delicioso olor, cuando llegue a la sala me encontré a Eriol con un sombrero de chef y un delantal de vaquita.

-¿Que haces? – dije acercándome a el, el dio un pequeño salto, para después tranquilizarse y dedicarme una sonrisa

- Cocinando- dijo en un tono obvio, lo observe con detenimiento

- claro, ¿cocinando que? ¿Pan tostado y mermelada?- dije con sarcasmo, arqueo una ceja y me apunto con una espátula

- Respeto, pan tostado y mantequilla- dijo esta vez meneando la cabeza

-bueno lo que sea- dije negando con la cabeza, nos quedamos unos minutos es silencio- gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, sencillamente me hubieses despertado y me hubiese ido a casa-

- Dios mío! Más bien discúlpame a mí, tal vez tengas problemas en casa, sabes…-

- no te preocupes- dije dándole un apretón en la mano, ¿desde cuando mi mano estaba en la suya? vi el reloj que tenia al lado- ¡PERO QUE TARDE!

- No te preocupes, la universidad esta cerca de aquí- dijo llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca

- SI, pero tengo que cambiarme, tengo que ir a mi casa- dije desesperada buscando mi bolso

- tienes razón, bueno báñate aquí- dijo esta vez dando un trago a su jugo de naranja

- Aja ¿la ropa? No inventes Eriol, llévame a casa- dije encontrando mi bolso y guidándomelo en el hombro

- Tengo ropa de mi hermana

- ¿hermana? ¿Tienes hermana?- para cuando hice esa pregunta el ya había desaparecido por el pasillo

Oí la ducha abrirse, yo estaba mirando el reloj, era demasiado tarde, lo mas probable era que faltara a filosofía, a el señor William no le iba a gustar eso, me senté el sofá donde la noche anterior me había quedado dormida, al minuto regreso , me indico que la ducha estaba lista y la ropa esta en la cama, a lo que respondí: "que raro eres" seguido con un gesto con las manos a que lo estaba diciendo que lo estaba vigilando con la frase: "ni se te ocurra aparecerte por el baño"

Llegue a la ducha, me desvestí y entre en ella, sentí el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, se sentía bien. Hoy era la fiesta en la casa de Chiharu, no tenía intención alguna de ir, yo no encajaba allí, además por el simple hecho que hoy en la noche iba a estar media muerta si Elizabeth se enteraba que me quede en la casa de Eriol.

Salí de la ducha, muy despreocupada, agarre la toalla que el me había dejado, era raro, se notaba que aquí había mas de un cuarto, pero he estado en el cuarto de Eriol, salí del cuarto de baño, y encontré un bello conjunto que consistía en: un vestido corto con delicadas flores en distintos tipos de flores, en medio de donde debía quedar el busto tenia un bordado rosado claro, una chaqueta de cuero beige muy bonita y por ultimo una zapatillas beige pero un poco mas oscuro, el conjunto estaba bello, y le quedaría bello a todo menos a mi.

Sin mas opción me coloque el vestido, me fije en las cicatrices que tenia en mis piernas, gracias a dios no se veían, me peine como pude el cabello, no podía hacer mas nada, dando un suspiro camine hacia afuera, a la sala, allí estaba Eriol viendo algo en el celular, me aclare la garganta y el levanto la mirada, sentí (tal vez fue mi imaginación) como su mirada se ilumino, me sonrio.

-Te queda bien ese conjunto- dijo parándose con una sonrisa que podía derretir cualquier cosa, con razón el derretimiento de los polos.

- No juegues- le sonreí, agarre mi bolso, pero el me lo quito de la mano, y se lo puso en su hombro derecho

-No lo hago, te ves muy bien con ese traje- dijo con una sonrisa, se la devolví

Caminamos hacia fuera y entramos en su auto, por la radio sonaba "We are the champions" de la banda Queen, oí como Eriol la empezó a tararear, tenia una muy buena voz para ser sincera, al parecer el se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando por que me guiño el ojo, me sonroje.

-¿te gusta Queen?- le pregunte apoyándome en un codo, lo mire divertida, el sonrio por debajo

- Si, pero tengo una cierta obsesión por the Beatles- dijo mirando el camino

Seguimos hablando sobre nuestros gustos musicales, al parecer teníamos mucho en común, en 5 minutos llegamos al campus, ya no había ningún alumnos merodeando por allí, sip efectivamente había llegado tarde, nos bajamos del carro.

- Gracias por traerme- dije tratando de quitarle el bolso, pero el se rehusaba a dármelo, al parecer me quería acompañar a mi salón… engreído

Caminamos por los grandes pasillos, hasta que llegamos al aula 69, que apropiado, allí estaba toda la clase "prestando atención" a algo que decía el profesor, toque la puerta, del otro lado no se escucho nada mas, parecía como si algo lo hubiese matado, o desactivado, le di las gracias nuevamente a Eriol y entre a la clase.

Toda la clase me miraba como si nunca habían visto a alguien llegar tarde, me pare a un lado con la incomoda mirada de el sr William en mi.

- Dígame Señorita Tomoyo ¿Por qué llego tarde?- dijo cruzándose de brazos "¿estábamos en la universidad? O ¿en la secundaria?"

- Disculpe profesor, me quede dormida- baje la cabeza

- Ok Señorita, vamos a hacer un trato, si me logra decir, quien dijo esta frase la dejo pasar, si no sabe se queda afuera. –dijo con una expresion seria

- Esta bien

- "Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos."

- Mmmm, eso lo dijo- mire para los lados, todos me miraban expectantes, me fije en Sakura, esta tenia los ojos bien abiertos- lo dijo mmm ¿Maquiavelo?

- Pase y siéntese Señorita Tomoyo- dijo el profesor con derrota, le ofrecí una sonrisa ganadora a lo que el rodo los ojos. Tomoyo 1 – el Sr William 0

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

- Ya te dije que no, Sakura- dije saliendo del campus, me tenia fastidiada desde que llegue al colegio- además tengo cosas que hacer- dije aferrándome mas a los libros

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?, ¿encerrarte en tu cuarto? ¿esperar que tu hermana llegue borracha o drogada? – dijo agarrándome del brazo y volteándome para que la mirara, en realidad eso era lo que tenia que hacer, tenia suerte si Elizabeth no se daba cuenta que no fui a casa anoche

- No- dije tratando que me saliera la voz mas segura del mundo, pero como la suerte nunca esta de mi lado, la voz salió en un chillido molesto

- Ok, no hay mas que hablar, vas a la fiesta quieras o no- dijo agarrándome del brazo y llevándome a su vehículo.

A pesar de que me queje mas de una vez, ella me gano y literalmente me amordazo al carro… esta bien tampoco tanto pero me llevo obligada a quien sabe que lugar de todo Londres.

- Aja y según tu ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ni siquiera tengo disfraz- dije haciendo un puchero como una niña de 6 años

- Ya todo lo tengo cubierto pequeña, tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti y una amiga te peinara y eso…. Y si también pensé en es asunto de tu hermana, llevaras mascara- por un lado lo que dijo ella me calmo un poco, pero mi hermana no va a todas las fiestas, la conozco, la cosa es que llegue a casa y no este, ese es el gran problema.

Me quede callada, preferi no hablar, Sakura se veía tan alegre que no quería arruinarle nada, llegamos a un vecindarios de grandes casas, era un lugar muy hermoso, se veían niños jugando por la calle, personas sacando a los perros. Sakura se estaciono a un lado del camino, nos bajamos y entramos a una casa de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales.

- ¡Ya llegue! – grito, al parecer no había nadie, solo al parecer por que en unos segundos se oyó como si una manada de elefantes vinieran a nuestros lugares, pero no eran elefantes, eran una joven de unos 23 y un joven de unos 24.

- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji. Tratenla bien - dijo Sakura mirando al mayor.

- Con que tu eres Tomoyo!- dijo con una risa la joven- un gusto me llamo Nakuru, este apuesto chico de aquí es el hermano de Sakurita, y mi futuro novio, Touya!.-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Un gusto me llamo Tomoyo, como ya dijo Sakura, y me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad- dije presentándome ante los chicos

- Con que eres la chica que voy a peinar, amiga vas a quedar ardiente- dijo Nakuru en voz alta, me sonroje

-Lo que digas –dijo Touya en voz baja, Nakuru solo sonrió y Sakura le dio un pisoton.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Kinomoto eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, me prestaron su baño, me bañe y Salí a la habitación de Sakura, cuando llegue a la habitación con lo primero que me encuentro es con una malla de cuero negro y unas botas igual que el traje.

- Le dije a sakura que no te lo comprara, pero no me hizo caso- hablo Nakuru a mis espaldas- Hola CatWoman!

- ¿QUE? Oh no yo no me vestiré de gatubela, me rehusó a hacerlo- dije sentándome en la cama cruzándome de brazos

- Vamos Tomoyo, demuéstrale a los demás que tu eres una mujer sexy y segura, VAMOS HAZLO

- Esta bien lo hare, pero matare a Sakura - dije mirandola a la cara, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, ella me hizo una seña como diciéndome que "matala-se-lo-merece"

La próximas dos horas no las pasamos entre peines, maquillaje, brillo, rubor, espray, cosas así, eran como las 9 de la noche cuando estaba mirándome al espejo, debía de admitir que el cuero me quedaba bien, el cinturón donde también tenia un "látigo" lucia genial, Nakuru me entrego la mascara, era una bella lámpara negra, no tenia ningún detalle, eso la hacia única, me coloque la lámpara y me mire al espejo, entre el negro y el rojo de mis labios parecía la verdadera Gatubela.

- Gracias Nakuru- dije abrazándola- me debo ir, Sakura debe de estar esperándome- me separe de ella y baje las escaleras, cuando llegue a la sala de abajo me encontré con Sakura vestida de la mujer maravilla junto a su hermano viendo alguna pelicula que no reconocí al instante, cuando los dos se percataron de mi presencia giraron la cabeza lentamente, al observarme Sakura agrando los ojos y Touya se sonrojo

- Tomoyo - dijo en un susurro- te ves… genial- dijo parándose y caminando hacia a mi

- Lo se, obra mía- comento Nakuru caminando y echándose junto a su novio- aunque déjame admitir que no tuve que hacer mucho, es bella por dentro y por fuera, la belleza de adentro es la mas importante- dijo agarrando algunas de las palomitas que estaban en la mesita que había allí, todos los de la sala no las quedamos viendo- ¿que? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Después de eso nos despedimos de los hermanos Kinomoto, (incluyendo a Nakuru) nos subimos en el auto de Sakura, donde ella empezó a cantar la cancioncita que aparece en "Madagascar 3" ¿saben? Afro-circo, bueno la estaba cantando a todo pulmón, estaba apunto de hacer una parada suicida al piso del pavimento si no se callaba, gracias a dios que estábamos buscando lugar para aparcar el carro, cuando encontramos uno nos bajamos y caminamos hasta la entrada de la fiesta, mis manos sudaban.

La casa era grande y bonita, claro si quitamos el papel higiénico, las parejas teniendo relaciones en el pasto, la música y la gente en general, caminamos hasta la entrada que estaba abierta de par en par, la casa estaba apunto de derribarse por la gente que estaba en ella, casi no había espacio para moverse, el ambiente estaba invadido por luces de todos colores, había un humo que dañaba la atmosfera mas que lo que estaba, había una pequeña tarima al fondo donde estaba el DJ, cuando entramos "formalmente" en la fiesta todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros… digo hacia mi, ¿acaso nunca habían visto a una chica vestida de Catwoman?

Caminamos hasta la barra, allí Sakura pidió una cerveza y yo pedí una coca-cola, tanto Sakura como la persona que atendía la barra me miraron extraño, ¿acaso es raro no beber? Dios la sociedad de hoy en día, me trajeron la bebida y le di un pequeño gran trago, estaba segura que esto no era solo cerveza, pero no podía hacer nada, Sakura no estaba, al parecer la había venido a buscar un grupo de chicas, me quede sola, otra vez. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí una fuerte pero embriagador olor, voltee la cabeza y me encontré a Eriol a mi lado, mirándome como si fuera un caramelo, tal vez no tanto, pero nunca sentía la mirada tan fuerte como la estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, sonrió coquetamente

- Hola mi nombre es Eriol- dijo con un tono muy coqueto

- Mi nombre es…- no podía decir mi nombre verdadero y si se lo decía a Elizabeth era gato muerto literalmente- mi nombre es Blue - dije tendiéndole la mano, el me miro confundido, si soy estupida ¿"Blue"? ¿en serio? ¿y como se llama mi novio? ¿Chan?- pero todos me dicen Hana- sonreí en modo de disculpa, esta bien asa esta mejor

- Dime Hana, ¿eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo acercándose mas a mi

- Ah SI! Soy nueva, vine junto a Sakura, estoy en artes escénicas- volví a sonreír

De repente cambio la canción de la música, esta era una electrónica muy pegajosa, la verdad es que ya conocía la canción All I Ever Wanted de Basshunter, los pasos en la pista de baile se hicieron más rápidos, mire a mi derecha que era donde se encontraba Eriol, el me sonrió y me agarro de la mano, caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, donde el éxtasis estaba en su mas alto nivel, el me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el.

-No se bailar- declare, grite para que me pudiera oír, en se acerco a mi oído, rozo sus labios en esa zona

- La mitad de los que están aquí no saben como hacerlo y míralos- dijo antes de dejar un beso en el pedacito entre mi cuello y mi oreja, sentí corrientes recorrer toda mi espalda

Moví mis caderas al compas de la música, Eriol tenia razón no era difícil, al pasar unos segundos estábamos bailando pagados, pero sin pasar el margen de bailar a otra cosa, era muy divertido, ver a muchas conejitas, huesos bailando. Eriol estaba vestido de el fantasma de la opera, en realidad eso aspecto misterioso se la daba muy bien, al cabo de unos pocos minutos se acabo la canción, todos nos paramos y miramos al DJ. El famoso Dj tenía un pocotón de cadenas de plata y oro, además los lentes completaban el look

- ¿Cómo la están pasando?- grito, se escucho una bulla atrás de nosotros, Eriol y yo reimos- Este es el momento de la fiesta donde invito a alguien a subir a la tarima para que nos regale una dulce canción- Reímos mas alto- ¿algún voluntario?- nadie dijo "yo" nadie levanto la mano- hay pero que miedosos- justo en ese momento no muy lejos de nosotros levantaron la mano- Vamos sube el escenario!- animo el Dj, todos gritaron- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto– dijo de lo mas orgullosa, yo sonreí, los demás gritaron

- ¿Qué canción nos vas a ofrecer?- pregunto el Dj

- Pero antes de decirles que canción voy a cantar, me gustaría cantarla con una amiga, ella es Gatubela - todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi, estaba apunto de salir corriendo, todos me animaban a subir, no se como, ni cuando pero tenia un micrófono en la mano

- ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar?- le susurre a Sakura

- Decision de …

- ¿Miley cyrus?- le pregunte extrañada, no es que no me gustara su música, pero nunca me imagine que a Sakurs le pudiera gustar

- Nakuru.. - explico, asentí con la cabeza, la música empezó a sonar, fuerte y claro, agarre el micrófono con fuerza, relájate Tomoyo, tu eres una artista

Decisions, but I want it all so I get it all

I wanna eat the whole cake

I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing

You should have to learn how to bake

Cantamos muy fuerte era muy divertido cantar con Sakura, veía al publico bailar, veía a hombres y a mujeres mirando hacia ella o hacia mi, cuando terminamos de cantar gritaban cosas como: "Mujer Maravilla!" otros gritaban "Gatubela"

Me baje del escenario donde Eriol me estaba esperando, el me sonríe, con esa mascara y ese traje parece a un príncipe, un príncipe azul, fuimos de regreso a la barra donde yo pedí un refresco y me dieron la misma bebida extraña que me dieron la otra vez, tuve que dedicarle una mirada siniestro a el tipo que atiende, el me giño el ojo, por el resto de la velada me la pase con Eriol, coqueteamos MUCHO, bailamos demasiado, las hormonas se nos subieron a la cabeza, aunque no paso nada que pudiera traer daños mayores a mi salud , me divertí demasiado.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana, Sakura me llevo a mi casa, Elizabeth no se encontraba por allí, camine hacia mi cuarto, mis pies me mataban, me quite mi mascara y mi ropa, pe puse un camisón y caí rendida en mi cama… dulces sueños.

* * *

><p>Buenas!<p>

Estoy de regreso con un regalito! e.e

Capitulo doble! Se que les gusta. Hare de vez en cuando algunos especiales.

Ejem.

Gracias por los reviews a:

-Alejandra Jh_ me alegro que te haya gustado n.n

-gomezmariana: te hice esperar? Espero que te guste.. n.n

-nozomi yumeno: te gusta mi forma de escribir? Gracias! n.n

-Nelly-san: lose.. Si es que se entera, claro esta. Jeje..

Arigato! n.n

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

-AliceRouse.


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: **1.431  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

Bajaba una gran escalera, parecía que estaba en un viejo edificio abandonado, piso 5, me resbale y pegue contra una pared entre el piso 5 y 4, no me importo, al parecer estaba motivada por algo, como si al final recibiría alguna recompensa, en varias ocasiones me resbale y pegue contra otra pared, en el piso 3 me pare para tomar un poco de aire, sentí unos pasos aproximarse, por alguna razón entre en pánico, seguí bajando las escaleras con rapidez, los pasos me seguían de cerca, el ambiente era muy húmedo.

Llegue a la planta baja, todo estaba desierto o simplemente abandonado, las pisadas se venían acercando a paso apresurado, tal vez si algo me dejaran de seguir, asi lo hice, busque la salida de este estúpido lugar, hasta que la encontré, afuera como todo un chico malo se encontraba el chico que alguna vez había descrito, el chico de color negro que estuvo alguna vez con el grupo de Elizabeth en mi casa.

Por alguna razón me alegre al verlo, corrí hacia el, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y lleve mis manos a su sedoso cabello, tenia una sonrisa sarcástica pero algo me decía que el esa así siempre.

- Viniste- dije al parecer sin poder creérmelo

- No es muy placentero ver a una bella flor asustada- dijo llevando sus manos al espacio entre mi cadera y mi trasero.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, esa combinación entre negro y violeta produjo escalofríos en mi columna vertebral, después de eso nos unimos en un desesperado y desenfrenado beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban un juego erótico y peligroso, sus manos se situaron en mi trasero, no me molesto, sonreí entre el beso, justamente cuando el mordió mi labio inferior con delicadeza pero sin perder la brusquedad.

Abrió la puerta trasera del auto, entramos los dos en el, sus labios se separaron de los míos por un segundo, cerro la puerta y se quito la camisa, situó sus labios en la curva de mi cuello.

Ya no era la Tomoyo que estaba en la escena, en esa historia, todo lo veía reflejado en el espejo, estaba en el mismo campo de flores, el espejo me reflejaba a mi, a mis lados estaba Eriol y el chico de la mirada azulada, mis manos estaban entrelazadas con las de ambos, mire a Eriol con una sonrisa, pero así como vino se fue, sus ojos reflejaban una combinación de dolor y sufrimiento, no lo soporte mas y aparte la mirada, luego de un segundo la dirigí hacia el chico de la mirada negra, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, el espejo se torno todo de negro y apareció Elizabeth apuntándome con un arma, se oyó el primer disparo, no fue para mi, pero el chico y Eriol yacían muertos a mis lados, mirando con horror la escena cuando sonó un segundo disparo, no vi mas nada…. Estaba segura de que me encontraba muerta.

* * *

><p>Me desperté con todo mi cuerpo lleno de sudor, llamaban a la puerta, los llamados eran tan fuertes que parecían como si la fuesen a tumbar, se notaba que estaba sola en casa, temeraria pero a la vez valiente, salí de la seguridad de mi cama, baje con cuidado las escaleras y agarre un bate que raramente se encontraba allí, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí un poco, mi cuerpo se relajo cuando descubrí a Elizabeth borracha y drogada, por loco que parezca me alegraba encontrarla en este estado y no apuntándome con una pistola.<p>

Ella cayo sobre mi, dormía placenteramente, su cabello color castaño resaltaba a su piel clara, agarre sus dos brazos con fuerza y como pude cerré la puerta, la lleve halándola hasta su habitación que era la azotea, a pesar de tener un cuerpo 80-60-90, ella pesaba como los mil demonios, la tumbe a la cama ella se acomodo como pudo, le quite los zapatos para que durmiera mas cómoda, me le quede observando por un rato

- ¿Que te paso? Recuerdo que de chiquitas éramos inseparables ¿Qué ocurrió para que me odiaras tanto? – dije, camine unos pasos en falso con dirección hacia su puerta- quiero volver a ser las de antes, pero eso ya es imposible

Camine segura hasta la puerta, ya estaba segura en su cama, pasando la borrachera pero segura, camine hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y me serví un zumo de naranja, me lo tome lave el vaso y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto prendí las luces, eran las 4 de la mañana, aun faltaba mucho para que comenzaran las clases, fui al baño y me lave la cara, cuando regrese apague las luces, cuando estaba a punto de acostarme nuevamente a dormir un papelito me llamo la atención… que raro.

**_"Los sueños dicen la verdad de tu futuro"_**

Con un me lleve la mano a la boca, alguien había entrado a la casa mientras dormía… no se que me aterraba mas.

El hecho de que alguien haya entrado a mi casa a mitad de la noche o el hecho de que la frase me asustaba mucho, y mas cuando anteriormente había tenido un sueño en el que todos acabamos muerto.

Me acosté en mi cama y me abrace fuerte en una almohada ¿Cómo el sabia lo que estaba soñando?

Me desperté como a las 7 de la mañana, no me importo si llegaba tarde a la universidad hoy comenzaba a las 8:30 y de hecho me primera clase era canto, claro tenía un nombre más técnico pero se resumía a eso: Cantar.

Fui al baño y prendí la regadera, necesitaba con urgencia un baño, no es que oliera mal, si no que necesito despejar mi mente, esa nota me había dejado con mis propias dudas, llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez fuera alguien que me quería jugar una mala broma y que la relación con el sueño solo era simple.

**Coincidencia.**

Pero después me venía la duda ¿Cómo había entrado a mi casa?

Me quite la pijama y me vi en el gran espejo que tenía en el baño, al parecer mi vida consistía de un simple espejo, ok tenía un aura diferente, me sentía viva, renacida, purificada, a pesar de las bolsas moradas que tenia debajo de mis ojos por todo el asunto de la nota, me sentía como nueva.

Me agarre el cabello en una cola alta y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente caía por todo mi cuerpo, trate de sacar todo lo malo para fuera y quedarme con lo bueno.

Creo que lo necesitaba.

Si. Claro que lo necesitaba, mi vida no puede ser mas miserable por que me moriria.

Olvidando mi anterior pensamiento, salí de la ducha, abrí mi closet para ver que me ponía, al final me decidí por un pantalón negro que quedaba pegado a mis piernas, un suéter blanco, unos vans blancos y como hacia frio me pude un gorrito de panda, no podía hacer mas nada.

Salí al pasillo de la casa, todo estaba desierto, fui a la cocina pera ver que me podía comer, al final me decidí por un emparedado de jamón y queso, cuando me estaba sirviendo el jugo de naranja, bajo Elizabeth hablando por teléfono, entro a la cocina y ni un saludo me dio, traía puesto un pantalón morado pegado y una camisa grande que a tras tenía unos huecos en forma de calavera.

- Si, Leo. El muy hijo de p*rra, me dejo- dijo mientras agarraba una manzana y se paraba en seco pera hablar más cómodamente, aunque pareciera que estaba concentrada en mi emparedado estaba escuchando la conversación.- Bueno me mando un mensaje el muy cobarde- dijo poniendo sus brazos como jarra- claro que no me afecto Leo. El idiota de Eriol solo servía para una cosa y esa es para la cama- dijo echándose a reír- pero hay mejores- admitió, creo que estaba orada de tanto aguantar el aire- bueno esta Kyo, el es un dios en la cama, no te ofendas Leo- dijo caminando por la habitación- si ya salgo para alla- tranco, se volteo hacia mi- ¿qué miras? – pregunto y se fue de la casa azotando la puerta de entrada.

_**¿Elizabeth y Eriol habían terminado?.**_

Esto era nuevo, pero lo que más impresión me causa es que ella no luce afectada, más bien se ve aliviada, me atragante con el ultimo pedazo de pan que quedaba, limpie todo el reguero y sali a la universidad, ojala Eli no se aparezca por allí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas!<em>**

Nuevo capitulo. Me he retrasado, un poco lo se.

Pero dentro de poco estare de vacaciones y podre seguir subiendo diariamente capitulos.

**Gracias a:**

**-Alejandra Jh:** lo siento si te hice esperar, pero ya actualice.

**-gomezmariana:** el cambio es radical lo se. Pero era necesario, al menos para Tomoyo.

**-Nelly-san:** yo tampoco me imaginaba a Tomoyo -chan con un disfras asi, pero algo debia hacer, jeje.

**-nozomi yumeno**: Gracias. Ah y lo de shaoran. En el proximo cap aparecera, sera un especial narrado por Sakura. Y pues, ya te imaginas no?

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Un especial de la pareja secundaria del FanFic! **_SxS_**

Me despido.

**Alice Rouse**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Titulo: **"Propiedad del Enemigo."_

_**Autora: **Alice Rouse._

_**Palabras: **1.530  
><em>

_**Categorias:** Drama. Romance._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar.  
><em>

_**Dislaimer: Sakura Card Captors **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

Estaba bajando del escenario, la Señora Madison me aplaudía emocionada, baje las escaleras y choque los cinco con Sakura  
>- Aprendan de Tomoyo, casi pude sentir el miedo por la canción, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás lo hicieron mal, más bien todo lo contrario... Los Felicito a todos- dijo empezando a aplaudir - ahora si! Los dejare ir en paz- dijo, todos reinos por las palabras de la profesora.<p>

Ibamos pasando por el pasillo, cuando vemos pasar a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marron chocolate. Pasa a nuestro costado y Sakura se sonroja.

-Sakura? Que te sucede? –pregunte intrigada a mi amigo quien no parecia estar despierta.  
>-Sakura? –insisto, pero es en vano, ella no da signos de vida. Luego de unos minutos, ella sale del trance.<br>-Se llama Shaoran Li, lo conoci en la fiesta de Chiharu. –explica ella algo sonrojada aun.

-En esa fiesta? –pregunto incredula, Sakura se habia ido con un grupo de chicas y según lo que ella habia visto.  
>-Si. Es tan lindo! –grita sonrojada al maximo. Creo saber la razon por la cual esta asi, esta enamorada.<br>-Es extranjero, vino de Hong Kong con su prima. Tiene cuatro hermanas, sus padres estan divorciados. Le gusta el chocolate, su color favorito es el verde, y su signo zodiacal es LEO! Tenemos compatibilidad, Tomoyo! –decia mientras ibamos a la cafeteria por algo de comida.  
>-El te dijo todo eso? –pregunte curiosa, para que un hombre te diga toda su vida, es extraño.<br>-Si, me lo dijo en la fiesta. Y todos los dias mensajeamos. –respondio alegre Sakura.  
>-Vaya, de verdad parece estar interesado en ti. Tienes suerte amiga. –respondi tuviese ese tipo de relacion con Eriol.<br>-Gracias Tomoyo! Te dejo, quede en encontrarme con el en el salon de audiovisuales.–dijo para luego darme un abrazo de despedida e ir como un rayo a aquella sala mencionada.

Rei.

_ En definitiva esta que le vaya bien._

* * *

><p>Apresure mi paso.<p>

Tenia una cita con ella.

No era una cita. O si? Bueno, el caso es que me encontraria con ella.

Me ponia nervioso y me sudaban las manos con tan solo pensarlo.

-Llego tarde! –dije apresurado, llegaria tarde si no me apuraba, y el salon quedaba lejos de donde me encontraba actualmente. Revolvi mi cabello castaño desesperado.

Porque justo ahora tenia que retrasarme, por haber llevado esas carpetas a la Coordinacion.

-Rayos. Debo apurarme! –dijo subiendo al segundo piso, solo un poco mas. Tu esperame, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Íba pasando por el pasillo de Abogacía, cuando de una puerta vi salir a Eriol con com libros, corrí hacia él, le llegue por detrás diciendo un "Hola" muy alegre, pero al parecer lo asuste por que ahora los libros estaban esparcidos por todo el piso.<p>

- Discúlpame, en serio, no fue mi intención- dije agachándome y recogiendo los libros nerviosamente, al con una pequeña Risa se agacho y empezó a recogerlos conmigo, Sip, tenía como 9 libros, pero dentro de los libros habían cientos de papeles, puedo decir que hice un reguero, cuando terminamos de recoger todo nos paramos, ahora tenía mechones de cabello en mi cara, con 5 libros en la mano, no tenía nada para arreglarme, así que sople, para ver si podía arreglarse al menos un poco, nada.

Caminamos hasta el casillero de Eriol, tenía mi mochila puesta, pero el necesitaba la suya, tenía mucha tarea de Filosofía, el guardo todos los libros que el traía en su loker, luego se volteo para agarrar lo que yo tenía, pero se paró en seco mirándome, sonrió por debajo, y acomodo todos mis mechones de cabello con (como yo lo llamaba) delicadeza, cuando agarro los libros me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando el aire.

- ¿como estas? Cuéntame de tu vida- dijo agarrando mi mochila y juntándosela en su hombre derecho con la suya

- En realidad nada especial, tengo mucha tarea de filosofía - dije haciendo una mueca, el sonrió

-Vaya! Filosofía, ¿el profesor William como se está portando? - dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo en la voz

- Irritante! – dije con un gesto raro que me salió en el momento, se rio muy fuerte, generando que yo me riera aun mas.

- Vamos, ¿quieres que te ayude con la tarea de filosofía?- pregunto con calma, yo lo mire por un segundo y negué

-No creo que eso sea necesario, creo que puedo manejármelas sola- dije dándome una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- ¿Cuál es tu promedio en filosofía?- pregunto burlonamente

- 9.5 – respondí con mas burla en la cara que él, suspiro

- Entonces te invito a mi casa, solo quiero que vayas y pasemos el rato- dijo con apuro, y de repente sentí un filo de culpa, seguro se sentía solo por todo eso del rompimiento con Elizabeth.

- Está bien, me rindo- dije levantando las manos en el aire, el emocionado empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, yo solo reí- tal vez preparemos galletas- dije

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con mis cosas de Filosofía y sus cosas de Derecho penal, aunque él estaba más avanzado, yo sabía algunas cosas de lo que estaba viendo, o al menos algo había leído, pero el ya había terminado si correspondencia hace tiempo, pero al parecer lo que había dejado el Señor William era más difícil de lo que había pensado, aunque no era más de una reseña de la etimología y las ramas de la Filosofía, era más largo y tiende a confundir, pero gracias a dios tengo a Eriol.

- Ok mira lo que está aquí- dijo acercándose más a mí, ya de por si estaba muy pegado, ahora su perfume podía entrar más profundo en mi interior, me sentía drogada – La filosofía suele atribuirse a un matemático o pensador- dijo como explicando lo que hace rato había escrito allí, la verdad ya había terminado el trabajo, pero al parecer solo, según Eriol, eran palabras ciegas que necesitan una explicación

- Como por lo menos Pitágoras, un filosofo griego, ya se Eriol, confía en mi sabiduría interior, - dije volteando a mirarlo, pero me sorprendí el tenerlo tan cerca, literalmente estábamos ha centímetros, me sorprendí soltando un jadeo involuntario, nos miramos por un par de segundos, hasta que yo me aclare la garganta y me pare de la silla y camine hasta la cocina- Vamos a hacer lo de las galletas que te prometí- me regañe a mi misma, la oración parece más como pregunta que una afirmación, el me mira burlonamente- ¿qué?

El negó.

-Nada- dijo parándose, me tendió el delantal y agarro otro que tenia, busque en las repisas los ingredientes y los puse en nuestro lugar de trabajo

Media hora después y tenia harina hasta el cabello, la cocina era un desastre, pero me encontraba limpiándola, ya las galletas estaban en el horno y el estaba lejos de algún ingrediente de cocina

- Eres una desgracia cocinando- dije mientras limpiaba un poco de harina de la mesa

-Gracias, yo también te quiero- dijo con sarcasmo

- Pero es cierto, te digo: "ve echando poco a poco harina en el bol" Y mira.!

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, yo estaba limpiando lo último que me quedaba, cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me volteaban, alli estaba Eriol, muy cerca de mi, demasiado, su mirada ya no era de color azul... Ahora eran un azul profundo.

- Eriol.. - dije en un susurro- esto está mal.

- Esto no esta mal, Tomoyo -se acerco mas a mi, nuestros cuerpos cada vez estaban más cerca

- Claro que si, tu eras el novio de mi hermana. - dije con un poco de recelo al asunto

-Tu sabes que lo que teníamos era todo menos un noviazgo y una amistad- dijo acercándose a mi

- Bésame - en ese momento me di cuenta que no pude medir las palabras, Tomoyo no podría decir eso.

Yo no podría decir eso.

Se acerco mas a mi, puso su mano en mi cuello y me halo para encontrarme en sus labios, eran suaves y dulces, mis brazos quedaron entre nuestros cuerpos, lleve mi mano a su mejilla, mis piernas se sentían gelatina, pero Eriol me sostenía con el brazo que puso allí, el beso era lento, suave, con poco actividad de nuestras lenguas, para mi era el beso perfecto.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos, mis mejillas estaban pintadas de un burlón rojo y mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, no podía apartar la mirada de Eriol.

- Eres muy bonita sabes?-

Íbamos en el carro, no había un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era del todo cómodo, llegamos a mi casa, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, recosté mi cabeza en el reposadero, veía una pequeña lucecita adentro, había alguien en casa, suspire, No quería entrar, sentí un dedo en mi mejilla, en lo acariciaba, me voltea hacia él.

-Eriol- dije sujetando mi mano con la suya, esto estaba muy mal

- Tomoyo.. - dijo arrastrando mi nombre, me dio risa, pero me recompuse

- Esto está mal, apenas ayer terminaste con Elizabethh- dijo suspirando

-Si- dio un largo suspiro - Vamos a hacer algo, vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo.

-Me parece bien- dije sonriéndole, me voltee para abrir la puerta del carro, sujetaba fuerte mi mochila

- Pero con que nos demos tiempo, no significa que no te vaya a besar- me voltee impresionada, pero sonreí un poco avergonzada.

* * *

><p>Buenas, nuevo capitulo!<p>

Reviews:

Nelly -san: bueno, creo que fue muy esperada el fin de la relacion entre Eriol y Elizabeth. Sobre la notita, bueno eso es en otro capitulo. Te dejo con la duda. Arigato.

Alejandra Jh: jeje, creo que a todas les gusto que terminaran. (a mi tambien) Pero, como que Elizabeth es menos peligrosa con Eriol, que sin el. Ya veras porque lo digo. Thanks.

gomezmariana: bien. Sin duda en unos caps mas sabran quien y porque dejo esa "NOTA".Este tuvo un poco sobre SxS. Lastimosamente, no pude hacer un cap completo, pero ya vere que hago en el proximo. Gracias..

Tengo un horario en mi perfil que dice cuando subire capitulos:

_**Propiedad del Enemigo (SCC) :**_Lunes, Jueves y Sabado.

Bueno, es todo. Nos leemos el Sabado.

Alice Rouse


End file.
